Not Applicable
1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a family board game based upon the solving of crossword clues and the making of words from individual letters. It is intended to appeal particularly to crossword lovers, and to any who would like to become more experienced at solving crossword clues.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided apparatus for playing a game and comprising:
a board having a grid of squares marked thereon;
a set of player tokens which in use are allocated to respective players for placing on said grid and for movement therearound;
a set of markers, each having a letter of the alphabet marked thereon and being arranged such that each may be placed on a corresponding square of said grid;
a set of game cards each having a multiplicity of squares marked thereon, whereby in use selected markers can be removed from the grid by players and placed on squares of the game cards to construct words or phrases; and
a set of question cards each having marked thereon a question to be answered by a player. For a better understanding of the present invention and in order to show how the same may be carried into effect reference will now be made by way of example to the accompanying drawing.
2. Description of Related Art
The aim is to collect individual letters of the alphabet, and arrange these on a pre-formatted game card to make valid words. Letters are collected from certain squares on the game board, which takes the form a crossword grid. Players move around the board by throwing a die, attempting to land on a square containing a letter, which he may win by correctly solving a crossword clue. The winning player, or team, is the first to complete a game card with valid interlocking words, and then to solve a clue from a Category chosen by the other players.
The game board is square in shape, and shows a crossword grid of 13xc3x9713 equal squares. Some squares show numbers, as on a conventional crossword puzzle, but these are decorative only, and have no meaning within the game. 62 of the squares each contains the name of a Category, of which there are five: SYNONYM, ANTONYM, CRYPTIC, ANAGRAM and BONUS.